Cousins
by LifelongLeahstar
Summary: A series of related one-shot crossovers. Not in the crossover section because there are many, many, MANY fandoms crossed. Fiyeraba, and one-sided Flinda, Gloq and Bessa.
"Elphie! Elphie! Elphie! guess what?" a bouncy blonde Gillikinese girl called Galinda practically squealed in her best friend's ear. Said best friend looked up from her book.

"That your parents bought you a book called 'how _not_ to burst peoples eardrums for dummies'? Because that sure would make my life easier." Elphaba muttered. Galinda huffed then sat on her bed, a large smile growing on her face.

"No! In the holidays, my cousin is coming, her name is Elle and she lives just next to Oz in a place called Earth. She is so pretty and really good with boys so maybe she can help me with my Fiyero problem." Galinda's 'perfect' boyfriend had become so different. He seemed miles away and was constantly stuck in thought. Elphaba noticed her smile weaken and put her arm around the petite girl's shoulder.

"He'll be fine. Go ask Elle about it, she'll say the same thing." The green girl plucked a postcard out of Galinda's hands and went to finish her studying. The holidays were in two days, and Elphaba did _not_ want to be stuck doing homework while she ran the household.

* * *

When the holidays arrived, Galinda jumped all the way from her dorm to her carriage, and from her carriage to her front door. She was greeted by an equally blonde, equally bubbly, equally pink-obsessed girl. "Andi!" Elle cried happy to see her cousin. Galinda replied to her with an even louder shriek. "Leea!" Galinda wrapped her arms around her cousin tightly. Mrs Upland smiled at the two girls, albeit slightly confused.

"Where did you guys come up with those nicknames?" she laughed, smoothing down her hair. Mrs Upland's sister, just shook her head in confusion. Elle stared at her a little weirdly.

"You can't tell? Simple. I took 'inda' from Galinda and re-arranged it to suit her. See, it makes Andi. And Lea comes from Ellie, which Andi used to call me, but then shortened it to Lee. But then she decided Lee wasn't Ozian enough and sounded like an Earth name, so she changed it to Leea." Elle explained. Mrs. Woods just smiled at her daughter. Then Galinda remembered why she needed to talk to Elle.

"Leea. Bedroom. Now!" She hissed through gritted teeth. She drew a heart shape in the air, just big enough for Elle to see that it was about boy trouble. The pair fled to the pink hideout that is Galinda's room. Galinda burst into tears as soon as she was sure her parents, aunty and uncle couldn't see. "I have the most perfectified boyfriend in Oz, but he's scaring me. He's been acting all distant and modified and-" Galinda dropped her voice to a stage whisper. "- he's been thinking!" Elle jumped back, shocked.

"Oh my poor baby Andi, when did this happen?" Elle spoke fluent Ozian, though she used to be confused with her cousin's strange words. "Do you know?" Galinda nodded sadly, snot covering her lip. She wiped it with a pink tissue before answering.

"There was this lion cub, and he and my bestest friend ever rescued it, then he took me on a date. We walked over a bridge, and we heard a voice singing beautifully. When we crossed the bridge, we stopped to listen, and that's when it happened." Galinda broke into a fresh wave of tears at the mere memory. "Did I mention that he is Fifi Tiggular? And my bestest friend is Elphie Thropp? Not to brag or anything. Oh right, you know them as Fiyero Tiggular and Elphaba Thropp"

Elle thought for a while when an idea crossed her face, causing her to frown. "If I know anything about Ozian politics, it's that Fiyero Tiggular is the scandalous Vinkun prince, and Elphaba Thropp is the Munchkinland Governor's green daughter. If this Fiyero kid is as scandalous as I've heard, is it possible he had a 'moment' with Ms. Thropp?"

Galinda giggled at the prospect of grumpy Elphaba with her admittedly sightly conceited boyfriend. "No. Elphaba would never do that to me. And neither would Fiyero. Too loyal. And besides, Fifi isn't scandalacious anymore. I changed him." Elle sighed. She had no idea what to do. What would the Delta Nu's say if they found out that she hadn't given correct boy advice? Despite what her cousin said about Fiyero being loyal, she decided to dish out her most famous solution, to attract, or in Galinda's case, re-attract a boy.

"Andi, stand up! Let's do this. Show me the bend and snap. You must be familiar with it." Galinda shook her head, confused. Elle sighed again. "It's really simple. First you bend-" Elle stuck her leg out a little bit, running her hand down it as she went to pick up an imaginary object. "-then you snap!" Elle snapped up and shot her hands to just below her underarms. Galinda followed. Elle walked over to Galinda, motioning for her to stop. She took Galinda's hand and looked at it. "Andi? I can see your future clearly. Happily married, not aged a bit, and stunning. You have beautiful ballgowns for everyday of the year, and once you wear them, you have them altered so that they are not exactly the same each time. It also happens to be what you wear nowadays. You need a new style so your future one would make you appear more mature later on. Come on, I think I have some dresses I have grown out of." Galinda smiled.

"How is it that you are good at everything?" she asked, before tugging at a pile of clothing that Elle was holding.

Elle beamed at the praise. "I want to go to Harvard, a very prestigious university, but I need good courses in my current uni, so I took all of them. Including fortune telling." She looked at the clothes her cousin was pulling out. "Andi? You might want to not pick those dresses. For the bend and snap to work, you need tight, short dresses. Like the one of you in your OzDust dress. That is a proper bend-and-snap dress" Galinda dropped the massive heap in her hands onto the floor. Elle pulled out another ginormous bag of bend-and-snap-approved attire. The petite blonde fingered the material. She picked one up. It was pastel blue with lavender highlights. Galinda tried it on. The dress had off the shoulder sleeves, a round, high neckline, and the rest of the dress hugged her form from her bust to her knee-cap. Elle looked at it critically before saying "That looks sweet on you. It's not too short, and the blue brings out your eyes. As for the purple, well, those patterns look brilliant."

Galinda blushed. "Thanks Leea, you are amazifying." She opened her wide wardrobe and shoes tumbled out. She picked out a pair of heeled boots, and pumps. The pumps were lavender and pale grey, while the boots were shiny black with accents a few shades darker than the blue on the dress. "Which should I pick?"

Elle knew her answer immediately, though she took some time explaining. "The boots don't go with the dress. Well, they do, but not with the style you are aiming to achieve. Do you want to look like a juxtaposition of a unicorn and Goth? I though not. Though the pumps aren't high enough, they would be good for your first time bending." Galinda nodded, kind of sheepishly, as she prided herself on her fashion.

"My heels are usually higher, except I can't balance bending and snapping in them. Thank you Leea"

* * *

When the break was over and Galinda returned to Shiz, she met Fiyero and Elphaba, the latter almost bumping into the former, never looking up from her book. Galinda stopped the green girl in her tracks, purposely dropping her purse. Fiyero looked at her questioningly. "Is this the thing where you drop your purse, I pick it up for you, look at it, then realise that it has your number on it and we touch fingers when the you get her purse back?" Elphaba took a while to process what he had just said, as she found it confusing, but Galinda shook her head straight away. Elphaba picked up the purse, baffled when Galinda dropped it again. This time, Boq came from under her and picked it up, squealing. Once more the purse was dropped, when Nessa furiously picked it up, slapped Boq on the head a few times with it, punched him in the face, and gave it back to the blonde, smiling sweetly. Galinda opened the tattered accessory, pulled her favourite lipstick out and drew a square around herself and Fiyero. "do _not_ enter the square!" she barked. Galinda bent-so far so good-then she snapped-executed perfectly- then turned to face Fiyero, who wasn't to be seen. And neither was Elphaba, Nessa _or_ Boq. The confused blonde looked down. _'Why?! Why did I do that?'_ she thought.

Galinda Arduenna Upland of the _Upper_ Uplands had thrown her designer purse, in a pile of icky, squishy, warm, brown poo.


End file.
